the_guardian_herdfandomcom-20200214-history
Redfeather's Rage
A backstory from a character in Switched Fire. Pretty much a super edition.) Characters: Redfeather Nightcloud Oakwing Shadowfall ObsidianCloud Leafwing Flametail Prolouge I was not aware of when I entered the world. I could barely see anything. I could feel something warm curled against me. (Which, I figured out later, was my sister.) To be honest, I was a little disapointed about it. I wanted mother all to myself. A large stallion often came to see me, boasting about me. I guessed that was my father. Mother was a pretty black mare named Nightcloud. My sister was a little pinto filly named Flametail. Like I said before, I was not happy about this. I loved my mother and father, they played with me. Why, why, why did my sister have to be here?? I was not very sure. Everything was perfect. Little did I know... when I got older, things would change very quickly. Chapter 1: The Silver Guard A few moons later... Redfeather trotted around, unsure what to do. It was a hot spring day, and he was 4 moons old. He decided to go to the lake. He knew he had the silver fire. But he ignored it, because it was cold, and coursed through his veins, ready to explode. He didn't want it! It was so unfair! He bet Flametail did not have starfire. Redfeather knew that he could not reveal his secret... He would probably be banished. His sister's voice drifted toward him, inviting him closer to her. He ignored it though, he was so oftened bullied. His parents didn't know. Redfeather felt smug. Flametail would not be Nightcloud's precious little filly anymore if Nightcloud knew Flametail was bullying him. Redfeather was determined to prove to them all that he was stronger than his brother, Shadowfall. And faster than his sister, Flametail. Out of the three foals, he was the smartest, he was sure. Just then Flametail appeared. "Hey, colt. She said. Redfeather pinned his ears. "Hey." He replied curtly. "We are going to kill you!" Flametail said, three more foals appeared. "Were the Silver Guard!" Redfeather rammed his sister, sending her sprawling across the pine needles. She quickly recovered and shouted "Seize Him!" The three foals charged, flapping their wings for speed. Then Redfeather heard Nightcloud's voice. The three foals paused and stopped, backing up away from him. Flametail returned to sweet mode. Redfeather felt furious. The silver fire was ready to explode, but he held it back. Nightcloud cantered into view. "Be nice, and get along!" Nightcloud chimed with a sigh. Flametail reacted by flaring her wings and hugging her. Redfeather could not take it anymore. "Stop!" He yelled. Nightcloud startled, and folded her wings. "What??" She asked. "Flametail is a bully!" Redfeather exclaimed. "No, I'm not!" Flametail replied, giving the innocent look. "Now, get along. Redfeather, nonsense, Flametail would not do that." Nightcloud said, looking stern. Redfeather whirled around and walloped Nightcloud, slamming her in the chest with his back hooves. Then, he galloped into the forest not bothering to look back. He hid behind a tree and looked back, gasping with shock. The flesh that his hooves had struck was sizzling! Sorrow gripped him. He wanted to canter out and tell his mother he was sorry, but he couldn't, not wanting to swallow his pride. Then he heard Flametail whinnied, "We are the Silver Guard, mother, we will rid of Redfeather and his silver fire." Flametail cantered away, with five foals following. The other five remained behind Nightcloud, who looked hurt and sad. Redfeather wondered what would become of his suddenly, not so bright, future. Chapter 2: Weanlings One moon later...